otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Boom Stuff
Verdant Field ' ''The wavy blue-green grass grows to about knee-height on an average human adult in this field of gently sloping ground that angles down to the east, following the track of a rather well-worn path that leads toward a broad expanse of mist-shrouded jungle. Jagged black-purple mountains capped by ice and snow loom to the north and west. A roiling apple-green sea froths along a rocky shore to the south. ---- Urfkgar is trooping towards the Athena with his pulse assault rifle in one hand and the shotgun (it looks suspiciously like McD's) in the other. Raisa trudges her way out of the Athena, grumbling quietly to herself as she stretches herself out, adjusting the holster and weapon at her side with a scowl. "Strange feeling... havin' it on again," she mumbles grumpily. Urfkgar is trooping towards the Athena with his pulse assault rifle in one hand and the shotgun (it looks suspiciously like McD's) in the other. Raisa and McD just exited the Athena. Raisa is scowly faced and adjusting a weapon holster. McDowell makes his way out of the airlock, chewing on a pair as he makes his way down to the soil of the moon. He adjusts the sling for his assault rifle, and offers a smile to Raisa. "Better to have it on, than to not have it at all." Renkek Kashaan walks out of the Athena's airlock not long after Raisa and McDowell and looks about as he does so. "Urf go talk stupid bugface," the Zangali advises the crowd as he meanders up the ramp. "I guess so," Raisa grumbles, looking up at McDowell with a faint smile as she follows him down to the ground. "I just put Remi down for a nap, so I thought I'd wander around outside the ship a little." McDowell gives a nod to the Zangali, as he looks up to him. Then there's a glance towards Raisa, then back up to Urf once more. "Just don't wake Remi up. If you want, I will come in with you." Then back to Raisa once more. "By the way darl, I changed her earlier on." There's evena nod to Renkek when he's noticed. Renkek Kashaan nods to the three and looks to Urf "Any progress made with them?" he looks towards the three as best possible. "All go. All hear," proclaims the Zangali with his standard confidence as he barges on into the ship. He seems to expect to be followed. "No know. Talk. Hear. Know." The last bit seemed to be for Renkek's benefit. '''Starboard Cargo Hold :The cargo hold is a massive utilitarian affair, a wide cavern framed by the reinforced bulkheads and deck access plates. Tie downs and anchor pins line entire space in a flexible grid, allowing all manner of cargo stored and secured. Hidden behind large access panels and equipment banks are the varied multi-purpose support equipment, to allow for a variety of transport environments. Above run several tracks for gantry cranes and transport equipment. High bay light fixtures march down the hold's length, while individually keyed conduit runs provide the only splash of color in this space. A large square loading platform is marked out on the deck, banded in black and yellow industrial striping and bordered by heavy duty hydraulic struts. The captured Odarite, bound in subducord, is huddled against one of the bulkheads. He seems rather lethargic, mandibles flexing weakly and antennae drooping. The captured Odarite, bound in subducord, is huddled against one of the bulkheads. He seems rather lethargic, mandibles flexing weakly and antennae drooping. The Zangali stops in the bay doors. He unloads both the shotgun and pulse assault rifle, setting the weapons down. Then, he stomps towards the lazy bug, bellowing, "Talk stupid bug face." "Tkalk akbout whkat?" the Odarite inquires, regarding the looming Zangali with its glittering black compound eyes. Renkek Kashaan walks in not long after Urf and listens for now. He looks towards the Odarite with interest. McDowell makes his way into the cargo hold, still chomping on the pear he holds in his free hand. He pauses near the door, peering back into the hallway. "Do you want a hammer, Urf?" he mutters towards the Zangali. "Lovely, Brandon," Raisa mutters with a shaking of her head, but slies into the hold like everyone else, her hands tucking themselves into her pockets. The Zangali does some heavy duty glowering, meeting the compound eyes with his lone surviving eyeball. He says, "Stuff Urf want know. Urf want know morerer stupid bugface stupid talky boxy. No morerer. Urf want know what do here. Urf want know all stuff stupid bugface know here." The Odarite tilts his head, the scuffed black chitin reflecting the glow of the dimly powered overhead lights. "Nkot unkderstkanding." His claws clack as he looks toward the others in the cargo hold. He repeats: "Nkot unkderstkanding." He adds, by way of explanation: "Bkig lkizkard tkalk fkunny." Renkek Kashaan considers and looks to the Odarite "What he wants to know, is what are you doing here? and everything you know especially about this location." he looks towards McDowell and Urf a bit of question on his face making sure he understood it correctly even. The Odarite considers Renkek's translation. The rounded head bobs up and down. "Lkess confkusing. Hkere tko hkelp bkuild twkin Ovkermind. Proktect Ovkermind. Alkso, hkelp Phkyrrians dekstroy lkaser plaktforms akround Palkisade. Thken Phkyrrians cleankse Palkisade." His gaze returns to the Zangali. "Akm tkelling ykou thkis becauske nkothing tko stkop ikt. Iks gkoing tko hkappen." McDowell gives a faint nod to Renkek. "How many of your kind and your allies are here?" the one eyed man asks as he looks in the direction of the Odarite. "Also, why are the Odarites interested in protecting the overmind? Two hive structured societies working for the greater good, is it?" Raisa frowns and falls silent as she pauses to the side, arms crossing over her stomach. "Why try to cleanse Palisade?" she pipes up, brow wrinkling a bit. The Zangali seems to think his name is nothing. He declares with his normal serene confidence that comes from being three meters tall and several hundred kilograms of perpetually angry lizard, "Stupid bugface morerer stupid. Urf mosterer gooderer marine all times. Urf kill stupid bugfaces. Urf kill stupid talky boxies." Renkek Kashaan blinks and has no questions for now. He listens to the ones being asked and then blinks in a bit of worry at Urf's response. The Odarite hears the other questions being asked and he appears cognizant of Urfkgar's proclamation, but he seems unwilling to offer any further comment at the moment. Instead, he becomes fascinated by the deckplates. McDowell takes a few steps forward, towards the Zangali and Urfkgar. "How many of you are there?" he repeats, as an irrate edge comes to his tone. "Can someone get me some lighter fluid?" "Don't light the ship on fire," Raisa comments absently. "Marly might get pissed. She might get pissed aynway if you have cripsy bug in the cargo bay." Urfkgar clacks his teeth together and tries to snag one of the Odarite's wings with his good hand. He says, "No talk. Urf make killededed. Urf morerer time make stupid bugface killeded." "Tkoo lkate," the Odarite replies, unfazed by the Zangali clutching at his wing. "Opkeratkion stkarts tkonight." Renkek Kashaan blinks "not sure we have any lighter fluid on board anywhere." he shrugs "I've not seen any anyway." McDowell pauses, glancing back towards Raisa. He completely misses Urf's wing grab as he looks towards the Lunite. "I sure she won't mind that much," he comments. Then a disappointed look is sent towards Renkek and a sigh follows. "Well, there goes my plan of grilled Odarite." Then back to the Odarite and the Urf wing grab. He doesn't add anything. "Why Palisade?" Raisa repeats, rubbing at her forehead. "Mystical world of Kamir and all that shit, but really... why not go blow up Sivad and do everyone a favor?" The clutching leads to potential rending wing from body as the Zangali gives a good, solid tug on the Odarite's wing. A tug that hard manages to get the Odarite chittering in agony as he flops over to try to lean against the Zangali's leg. "Ovkermind nkot wkant skentient orgkanic nkeighbkors. Phkyrrians ekliminkate." McDowell goes silent, his brow furrowing slightly. "Then why the hell are the Odarite's working for the Overmind?" he asks, to the room in general. "They're organic..." He hmms, looking towards the Odarite. "Is it possible that the Overmind has somehow replaced part of their heirarchy?" "Why now, after all this time?" Raisa questions, scowling. "Seems like a fairly pointless date..." Urfkgar allows the Odarite lean on his leg, bracing his other foot on the Odarite's thorax. He uses it as a foothold to allow for future more determined yanking. "Odkarites nkot wkant tko bke ekliminkated," the prisoner clacks. "Odkarites uksekful. Odkarites hkelp ikn Tkomin Nkebula! Odkarites hkelp dkelivker nkankite bkombs. Odkarites hkelp bkuild twkin Ovkermind!" Renkek Kashaan blinks as he listens and considers "is there nothing at all that could be done in time?" "There is," says McDowell as he looks between the members of the group. "We act like the big kids, take their stuff then tell on them." He gives a nod at the end. "Besides, /I/ don't want to be eliminated either and everyone here is worth more than one bug." Raisa grunts. "Doubt it," she replies to Renkek. "We're... stranded on a foreign moon, no way to call for help, and there are about... three or four people that can actually fight. Doubt we can really do a damn thing but not get trampled in the rush." She arches a brow at McDowell. "Sounds close to suicide to me." "Urf want go kill stuff," grunts the Zangali at the group. He gives the wing a bit of a tug to get the Odarite's attention, "Morerer stuff here Urf need kill? No morerer stuff here Urf need kill?" More chittering from the Odarite, then: "Phkyrrian traiktor, perkhaps. Ykes. Killk Phkyrrian traiktor." "Kill the traitor and your kind will help us?" McDowell asks, as he looks towards the Odarite. He looks between all the members, giving a wink of his good eye, that is hopefully not confused with a blink. "If I heard that correct, it could be profitable for us all." Renkek Kashaan blinks "Well that's some ideas..." he considers "But if there are more than a few Phyrrians that are traitors, it might not be feasible..." He nods to McDowell "Sounds like it..." "One? One I bet we could handle. A bunch? Maybe not," Raisa muses, sliding over to McDowell to rest a hand against his shoulder. "What see?" asks the Zangali who maintains his grip on the wing. "Nkot unkderstkandking!" the panicked Odarite chitters. "Then explain it in greater depth," states McDowell, as he lets his hand drop towards the hunting pistol. "Oh screw it... Can someone just put a hole in this bug and shut it up?" His other hand moves to take Raisa's. Raisa smiles grimly to McDowell, squeezing his hand. "Don't kill him yet, Brandon," she says quietly. "Always so hasty. Jeez." Renkek Kashaan blinks "I've no weapon... besides there may be more info he has for us as well." The Zangali says, "What thingy need kill?" PRTR-001 steps into the cargo hold, directing its optical receptors at the Odarite. "Probably me." McDowell turns, giving a strange look towards the Phyrrian. "Okay, I won't kill anything /yet/," he mutters to Raisa. Apart from that, he doesn't contribute anything else. Renkek Kashaan blinks and chuckles at the timing and listens for now going quiet as well. The Zangali grunts and looks towards the unloaded shotgun and pulse assault rifle. He shrugs as he releases the Odarite's wing and stomps towards the Phyrrian. He says, "Urf need kill. Urf kill. Urf kill. Urf fix." Raisa scowls and looks at the latest addition to the cargo bay, frowning. "...Why is there a Phyrrian on the ship?" she asks quietly. The Phyrrian raises a metallic hand. "Plenty of killing to be done, over by the lake. We don't have much time. They're about to activate the twin Overmind. Once they do that, they're going to initiate an operation to override one of the laser platforms around Palisade with a nanite crawler. Then they're going to start zapping that planet's surface." He shifts his receptors toward Raisa. "I was on the ship when it got here. I'm the one who caught the Odarite for you. Now, if we're done playing twenty questions, we really have to get moving, because the other thing you want to do is get off this rock." "I think that's the Porter-loo or something that Marly was talking about," McDowell remarks to the Lunite. "If the name is wrong, sorry." He then glances towards the Zangali. "Chief, I'm ready and willing when you are." His hand slips out of Raisa's and moves towards the assault rifle slung across his back. He brings it forward and cocks it. Renkek Kashaan nods "Should I get a pistol or such or are there other means going to be used?" he looks between the friendlies mostly, though does look at the prisoner as well. Urfkgar grunts to McDowell and reloads the shotgun and inserts a fresh energy cell in the pulse assault rifle. The shotgun gets put in the makeshift holster on his leg. He tells McDowell, "All times." The Odarite slumps back against the bulkhead, mandibles going slack again as it studies the deckplates. PRTR-001, meanwhile, regards Urfkgar and says, "We have the cover of darkness on our side. I recommend we acquire an Odarite cargo ship and then proceed with the next phase of the enterprise." "What about this mass attack on Palisade?" Raisa inquires, looking between the Zangali, Phyrrian and McDowell. "Stopping that," the Phyrrian responds, "would be the next phase." McDowell glances towards Renkek. "Just use what you know how to use," he instructs. His attention then returns back to Urfkgar, before he pats his other two weapons and gives a nod. "Anyone here going to back out?" He glances towards Raisa and offers her a faintly worried smile. Renkek Kashaan nods and walks over to get a pistol "Understood." he smiles "I'm not backing out." "Urf want stupid floaty thingy," agrees the Zangali as he checks the charge on the energy weapon. He cracks his neck and lumbers out, grumbling, "No know morerer. No morerer. No care now. Urf want kill stuff. No want talk." "Good to know," Raisa grunts, then shakes her head to McDowell. "Someone else'll take care of Remi. I gotta make sure you don't do something stupid," she teases tightly. McDowell offers a smile to Raisa and says, "Hopefully we'll make it through this in one piece." He then turns and starts trailing after Urf. "Kevlar body armour is up in the conference room locker, if you need it," he says. "Damage to it, means that you will not get your safety deposit back." PRTR-001 slowly moves his head back and forth, regarding Raisa. "Anyone who needs to come along should be brought along. Once we have taken the Odarite ship, the Athena's presence here will be compromised. The Phyrrians and Odarites will attack. Anyone who stays behind is dead. So...no one stays behind. We get a ship, get offworld, stop the assault on Palisade, deal with the Overmind's twin, and then we have to get back around that sun to Tomin Kora without exploding." Renkek Kashaan nods and considers "not sure I can wake the others in time but we do need them awake yes..." he sighs "Too bad we couldn't have found a way to fix the Athena though." "Urf Zangali. Urf no stupid softskin," says the Zangali. He stops in the bay doors, waiting for the others to sort themselves out. Raisa nods. "I'm sure Alicia or someone can keep an eye on Remi," she says, then looks out with a sigh. "Oh, this should be easier than getting your pants off, Brandon," she adds dryly. "Steal a ship, save a world, then get home without exploding." "Bring atmosphere suits too," the Phyrrian suggests. "Just in case. I doubt the Odarite outfits will fit any of you." "Zangali Urf's also blocking the door," comments McDowell as he peers up towards the Zangali. "Things aren't going to kill themselves, you know." He then pauses, glancing back to Raisa. "Getting my pants down doesn't usually give people a long time reminder of the time with them. Remi's different. Well, there was this one time on..." He trails off shaking his head. "We need to do something soon. Only time before we're found out." He trails off, looking towards the Phyrrian, then towards Renkek. "I do hope that you have packed those." Renkek Kashaan blinks and isn't sure he wanted to or needed to hear about anyone else's pants getting taken off unless it was for a serious medical problem. He considers "we do have them or at least did have some on board I assume they still are yes, not sure if everyone will be able to get one, but we'll see." The Zangali thoughtfully moves to the side of the doors, motioning the people forward, "All go. No go. Killeded." Verdant Field :The wavy blue-green grass grows to about knee-height on an average human adult in this field of gently sloping ground that angles down to the east, following the track of a rather well-worn path that leads toward a broad expanse of mist-shrouded jungle. Jagged black-purple mountains capped by ice and snow loom to the north and west. A roiling apple-green sea froths along a rocky shore to the south. PRTR-001 walks down the ramp of the Athena and embarks through the trodden grassy hillside toward the jungle. "Not much time before the twin Overmind is up and running. We don't want to be on the ground when that happens." The Zangali ambles out towards the path, with a pulse assault rifle in his hands. McDowell makes his way down the boarding ramp after PRTR, with the assualt rifle held up against his shoulder. He's silent for the time being, and his head slowly sweeps from one side to the other. He sticks near Urf and PRTR, but not too close. Raisa trots after McDowell, armed, but with it still resting within her holster. She's silent for the time being, biting on her lower lip, and glancing in the direction of the Athena with a touch of sadness. Renkek Kashaan walks down the ramp looking about and taking a look at as much of the Athena's exterior as he can. He sighs briefly and waits to head out. He does look around "We've some worksuits on board that I did find... but that's all I could find quickly." Volidana follows down out of the athena close to the rear holding Remi and keeping daniel close to her Hezekiah makes his way alongside Volidana, sticking n her missing arm side, and carring their packed things, eyes glancing around to survey the group. "Are we missing anyone? Everyne packed up?" Misty Jungle :The path winds its way through a thick jungle of pale pinkish-beige trunked trees with drooping gray-green fronds. A hazy mist wafts around the lower trunks of the trees, among the clusters of bristly-looking shrubs. PRTR-001 makes his way through the jungle, whirring down into a crouch as he gets closer to the edge of the jungle nearest the now-polluted lake, the shore of which has become a construction site for the twin Overmind. "I think we may have timed this well enough," the Phyrrian ventures. He peers through the fronds of some underbrush, then bobs his head up and down. "The Phyrrians and Odarites are all gathered around the Overmind core facility." He points to a needle-nosed Odarite ship on the closest shore, its ramp extended conveniently onto the grass. "Get everyone aboard. I'll handle the controls, unless someone else can read the Odarite language *and* fly." Volidana hms "something tell me an entire crew is not going to waltz by unnoticed The Zangali seems to see no reason to use the path. He moves through the jungle about ten meters off to the left of the trail. Seeing in the dark doesn't seem to prevent a major obstacle for his one eye. Seeing branches on the other side of his head, however, is a bit more tricky. If there's a plan that contradicts his current course of action, he doesn't seem to care. He stops as he reaches the edge of the woodline, conviently about even with PRTR-001. McDowell continues forward, carefully moving and feeling for obsticales that could cause him to make a noise. He's quiet, but he continues following after Urfkgar. Raisa lopes in silence next to McDowell, giving him a small smile as they move. Her fingers flex slightly, and then she moves on, keeping a close eye on the Phyrrian and Zangali. It would appear that "waltzing by unnoticed" won't be hard at all. The ship is on YOUR side of the lake. The Odarites and Phyrrians are gathered around the Overmind core facility on the OTHER side of the lake. So, unless you yell "HEY, PHYRRIANS!" they probably won't pay attention to you yet. Renkek Kashaan comes along moments later carrying a few work suits looking a bit worn by the weight. He looks around and says just so the group there can hear him "Who needs a suit, not many here but should do us at least." Volidana keeps her mouth making a silent sh sound for Daniel's benefit as she holds Remi close Seeing that everyone is hanging around like shy people at a school dance, PRTR-001 gives a mechanical sigh and says, "Fine. I'll go first." Then he pushes through the undergrowth and thumps toward the waiting ramp of the Odarite freighter. His optical receptors sweep toward the opposite shore on occasion. The Phyrrians and Odarites remain assembled around the Overmind core facility, apparently waiting for its activation. Satisfied, PRTR-001 starts up the ramp. If anything, the Zangali seems a bit let down as he assesses the situation. Speaking to McDowell, he says, "Look. No need kill stuff. Move fast." He follows the hasty mechanoid. McDowell takes a knee beside Urfkgar, before putting the safety on and slinging the AR across his back. His hand goes towards the hunting pistol, withdrawing and then quietly actioning it. There's a nod to Urf, before the man cautiously heads towards the ship that PRTR just entered. He's keeping low, and following out the Urf's command. Raisa scowls a bit, looking around. She leans closer to McDowell, "This all seems way too easy. I have a bad feeling about this," she notes quietly to the Tholian Host. "Am I just being paranoid?" The Lunite finally slides her weapon, an assult pistol, out of its resting place and starting to charge it. Volidana dims her aura to nothing as a precaution and goes up the ramp with kids moving quickly body rigid Renkek Kashaan follows along with the others and towards the ship, not doing anything else other carrying the suits for now... Hezekiah takes up Daniel, moving along beside his wife as quietly as his bare feet allow. He has no weapon with him, though the faint outline of kevlar pads his uniform, save such weapon as a psionic can be himself...which isn't so useful in a planet with Phyrrians and Odarites. He just keeps close to Volidana. PRTR-001 settles into the pilot's seat in the cockpit of the Odarite vessel and starts perusing the controls, which are in the sharp-angled lettering of the alien language. "It'll take a moment to load and process the right translator module." He swivels his head to gaze out the window at the opposite shore, where the Phyrrians and Odarites continue their vigil. "Close the hatch when everyone's aboard, please." McDowell kneels down, keeping the ship between him and the other side and quickly checks underneath of the ship. He curses in Zantra to himself, when he notices Renkek, Hez and Dana head towards the ship. He doesn't follow them, just waits to see what happens. There's no reply to Raisa's early remark either. He gives a quick all clear sign to Urf and Raisa after no shots ring out from the ship. He then cautiously moves to occupy the rear of the ship and provide covering fire for those still yet to board. Raisa gives a somewhat worried glance back towards McDowell, but moves up onto the ship slowly, taking a slow mental count of the Athenauts as they board. Renkek Kashaan moves on to the ship's ramp and begins ascending it and towards the hatch slowly looking thoughtful as he does so however remaining quiet. Hezekiah looks to his wife, and then guides her and the children towards a good seating location, where they can sit together for the impending takeoff. "Let us hope they remain blind to us quite a bit longer....and that there are no warships waiting for us when we hit space. Our options have become extremely limited." The Zangali sprawls out on the ground to the side of the ship, facing the beings across the lake. For the psionics among us, he really, really wants to shoot them as he waits on people to get on the ship. ***THUS THEY HAVE BOARDED THE LOW-BUDGET, COCONUT STYLE SHIP CUT OUT*** Volidana sits next to Hezekiah, cradling Remi in her lap as her eyes dart nervously about the ship "We're difinitely relying on the gods for this one. let's just hope the ones here are beneficent "Translation module is active," the Phyrrian at the controls announces. "Really, we should be going now. All aboard. Close the hatch." Raisa fiddles with her fingers, and then nods, ticking off the final few heads. "I think we got them all, excluding Brandon and Urf, but they should be on in a second" she calls, moving further back into the ship. Renkek Kashaan nods and goes into the ship and sits down hoping everyone got aboard. He waits for the departure...." McDowell makes his way further into the ship, seeming to be waiting for Urf to get in. He does a quick sweep, before making his way to rejoin the rest of the group. The Zangali follows McDowell into the ship, walking backwards just in case he gets to shoot something. PRTR-001 taps a button on the console. The ship's internal systems start powering up. Lights flicker on in the cabin. Telltales start flickering to life in the cockpit. His optical receptors take in the view of the opposite shore. The Phyrrians and Odarites remain focused on the Overmind core facility. And then comes a booming electronic voice across the lake: "THIS UNIT FUNCTIONS PROPERLY. INITIATING STARTUP PROCEDURES. INITIATING NEXT CLEANSING PHASE." Raisa smiles slightly as she sees McDowell, moving over to him and squeezing his shoulder. "It all look alright out there?" she asks quietly. Volidana blinks at the sound of the voice and moves to muffle Remi's whimper. Daniel's eyes go wide with fear as Dana remarks "Why do I not like the sound of that?" Hezekiah leans forward to peer out the viewscreen where PRTR is looking, startling slightly when the booming voice reaches them. "Unless someone accidentally built a unit with a bullhorn or a lack of volume control, I'm going to assume that's phase one of this second Overmind activating?" Renkek Kashaan blinks "It is for now, but if we don't launch /now/ it's not going to be alright." "Urf, I think we're royally screwed," McDowell says to the Zangali after the announcement. He reaches up to take Raisa's before trying to move her towards a place to be seated. "It looks alright, it just sounds like things are going to hell in a hand basket out there." There's a worried glance towards PRTR next. "We're not too late for stage two?" "It's not all right at all," PRTR-001 says, shaking his mechanical head back and forth. "We had a window for launching unnoticed and that closed just now. Shut the hatch. Now. I'll try to do a scrambled hot launch. It may not destroy us." "Urf want kill stupid stuff," complains the Zangali as he takes up a lot of space in the ship. "Urf no want stupid stuff kill all stuff." He shuts the hatch. Renkek Kashaan nods to PRTR "I can help with flying if need be, I've no experience other than with the Athena and Artemis... but otherwise I'll try whatever." he shrugs and remains seated for now... "May not is better than certainly will, in most scenarios," observes the Mystic wryly, holding his son a little tighter to him. "Perfect," Raisa mutters, taking a seat as guided by McDowell, squeezing his hand tightly. "Could be worse, I guess." The Phyrrian at the controls taps another sequence of buttons on the console. This prompts the rapid build-up of the whining thruster chargers toward a keening crescendo that's on par with scraping fingernails on one of the galaxy's biggest blackboards. That noise does not go unnoticed by the Phyrrians and Odarites on the opposite shore. Or by the Overmind, which proclaims: "UNAUTHORIZED LAUNCH PROCEDURE DETECTED! INTERCEPT! ENGAGE PHASE TWO!" Dozens of Phyrrians and Odarites start scurrying around the lake while a smaller Phyrrian fires its own thrusters and launches toward orbit. Volidana nods "Trying is better than simply sitting here wai...vol's dark. Now would be good McDowell leans against Raisa and gives a nod. "We're either going to live or die," he says to everyone, rather casually. "If we die, I doubt we will know about it... If we live, we've got one hell of a story to tell everyone when we get back. I am content, because for a few months, I had a family." He gives a wince at the noise as the winding up thrusters. "Urf," he calls, "Do you think this comes with weapons?" Renkek Kashaan blinks as he watches any activity he can see outside "I just hope we launch.... then we'll worry about that hoopin sun once we make it in range of where the maneuver needs to be done..." he sighs Urfkgar grunts sourly as he looks about the ship. He gives up on searching, though, and just asks the 'bot in charge, "Where shoot stuff?" Raisa's eyes close for a moment and she leans closer to McDowell, sighing. "Comforting, Brandon... very comforting." She bites on her lower lip, and falls silent, just waiting. "A good attitude," offers the Mystic to McDowell, putting an arm about his wife as the other stays around his son. "There is nothing for it now but to hold on....and perhaps to pray if you have a deity to believe in." There's a burst of cerulean light just ahead of the Odarite freighter and then a tall, silver-haired figure in dark robes materializes, facing the lake. "Curious," PRTR-001 comments, watching as the Phyrrians and Odarites close on the freighter and the newcomer outside. The silver-haired male raises both hands, palm out, stretched toward the sides. Concussive waves of force boom outward, scattering the mechanoids and bugs. "Go, while you can!" the robed figure shouts - and, oddly enough, his voice can be heard over the whine of the engines. PRTR-001 doesn't wait for another wave of attackers. He slaps his palm on a button and then grips the controls as the freighter lunges skyward, belching thrust and shuddering with the strain of the speedy launch process. McDowell had just put his arm around the Lunite when the silver-haired male appeared. The colour drains from his face. "What the..." he mutters. He gives a grunt as the acceleration picks up, and he says no more. Volidana blinks "What in Vol's name" she says holding Remi even closer if such is actually possible as she actually attempts to recognize the being that has appeared before them Urfkgar grabs the nearest solid object handy as the ship picks up speed. The being doesn't seem to worry him so much as not injuring his pride by falling over. He continues to look for things that resemble weapon consoles. "This... trip is getting more and more confusing," Raisa mutters, watching the silver-haired man warily, but tightens her grip on McDowell's hand, face somewhat paler than usual. Hezekiah blinks as well, leaning forward to stare at the materializing figure, glancing to his wife and then out the window. "Kamir? Some other sort of..." And then the ship is lunging, and he's more concerned with keeping his family together and intact than the being for the moment. The freighter continues its ascent, leaving behind the mysterious silver-haired stranger, the new Overmind, and its army of minions. As it breaks out of the atmosphere, two things are visible ahead of the craft: The thrusters of the small Phyrrian launch vehicle and, beyond it, the green-blue world known as Palisade. "This vessel has weapons," PRTR-001 reports over his shoulder. "However, the control modules were removed as a precaution against treachery by the Odarites." McDowell continues to keep Raisa's hand held tightly and gives a nod of agreement to her. He doesn't add anything else. Renkek Kashaan continues watching and listening and remaining where he has been on the ship "No shoot. No good," opines the Zangali on the latest bit of news. He decides to direct traffic and be a looming, standing around the cockpit taking up space pilot, pointing a hand short a few fingers at the small Phyrrian vessel in the way, "No hit. Go." He gestures to the right in a bit of a half circle. Volidana uses all her energy to try and hold herself upright as the ship speeds up seeming rather dazed. "It's slowing down," PRTR-001 notes, observing the Phyrrian's trajectory on the nav monitor. A click and whir as it continues studying the mechanoid's activities. "And it is too small to get the attention of the laser platform it just landed on." He starts slowing the freighter, angling off to the right but keeping the platform in view. "It's going to override the platform's control hardware and turn it against Palisade. I can reassert the native programming." He turns to regard Urfkgar. "You can help dislodge the Phyrrian hijacker, however. Get a suit." Raisa breathes out a slow sigh in relief, but still seems somewhat tense, fingers tightening around McDowell's. McDowell gives an apologetic look towards the Zangali. "Don't look at me, Urf. I'm hopeless at EVA so you're on your own. But I'll help you suit up." He swallows, and then looks towards Raisa, squeezing her hand. "We'll be alright, darl. Trust me, we'll be alright." Urfkgar absorbs this new bit of information before getting a suit. The Athena never throws anything away. He finds the one from his previous stint aboard the vessel way back in the day that was thoughtfully lugged here by Renkek. With the assistance of McDowell, he goes about putting it on before grunting for the man to do the final check of the seals. PRTR-001 maneuvers the captured freighter within about 50 meters of the platform. The hijacker Phyrrian on the platform is fully committed to its current assignment, overwhelming the ancient internal controls of the automated laser weaponry. While McDowell assists Urfkgar, the platform angles so that its turrets are directed at the surface of the planet Palisade. "I believe we are about to witness a first test of the Overmind's control of these weapons," PRTR-001 observes. Volidana asks "It wants Pallisade to fire on us? Why would it want it to fire on the planet instead of the ship directly McDowell does do the check of the seals, occasionally having to try to get higher to check things on Urf's suit. He gives the Zangali two taps and a nod, before he then moves to start to don one himself, looking back towards the rest of those who made it. He shrugs his way out of his armour. However, his attention moves towards the view screen as PRTR speaks up. "People, get your suits on... They know that we're not on planet and I don't really feel like contacting your next of kin if they turn these things this way. I'm sure that Marly doesn't want to either." He doesn't answer Dana's query. Pondering the unponderable is not something the Zangali excells at. He does, however, really like to shoot things. Shooting things from a ship with hand held weaponry just makes it that much more challenging. Once he gets McDowell's ok, he goes to vent himself out the airlock, tying himself to the ship first. Just to prevent any awkwardness, he ties the pulse assault rifle to his arm. Then, he opens the exterior airlock, thoughtfully keeping the interior door closed to prevent his scheme having wider repercussions. Raisa rises as McDowell speaks, nodding. She slides out of her leather jacket, and unbuckles her belt and holster, laying them on her seat. She moves over to where the suits are laying, grabbing one, and starting the slow process of trying to get herself into it. Over the comms, PRTR-001 transmits to Urfkgar: "I've got a sequence prepared to transmit via tightbeam. Just do what you do best and get the hijacker's attention." It's about this time that a lance of crimson energy erupts from the platform and jabs toward the planet below. "If you have an Ungstiri made..." McDowell starts, before looking towards Urf. "Never mind, because he's..." He goes silent at the firing, seeming rather curious. "I wonder if that's a conventional laser system utilising hydrogen to carry the charge?" He goes silent then, back to putting on his own suit. Hezekiah starts unfastening himself, then helps Volidana as well. It will take the whole little family working together, likely, to get them all in spacesuits quickly. Urfkgar and the rest are currently on a 'borrowed' Odarite vessel. Flying the friendly Phyrrian skies is PRTR while the Zangali rides shotgun out the airlock in an atmo suit as he fires at a Phyrrian riding a weapon platform Slim Pickens' style. The rest of the Athena crew are trying to put on atmo suits in the ship itself. The Phyrrian hijacker is suitably distracted, blown off the platform and disconnected from the weaponry systems. While the hijacker tries to reorient itself, PRTR-001 presses a button, transmitting the reassertion code for the older programming. He then tilts his mechanical head and speaks into the commlink: "Urfkgar, I have another idea. Get to the platform." Volidana hands remi off to Hez as she finishes pulling on her suit. Then helps little Daniel who is strugling somewhat to get his suit on. She marvels at the child's general lack of fear as she herself jumps slightly at the laser flash outside the ships window Hezekiah shows a rather calm appearance himself, reaching to help Volidana pull on her suit without the benefit of her other arm, and finally securing his own, and gesturing to the seating. "We should buckle in....but be ready to release if things go badly." Raisa works in silence as she fiddles with each piece, ensuring that it is in proper order before placing it on her body. Most of her attention ison that, but now and again, she looks towars McDowell. McDowell pretty much gets his own on without major problems. There's a seal or two that won't last for a prolonged period of time, but can be easily fixed by people more experienced. He gives up, before moving across to Raisa. "I haven't worn one of these since the Nall shook up Sivad," he admits. "I'll check you over." He then glances towards PRTR at his announcement and completely missed Urfkgar's shot. Alicia too is attempting to get her suit on and making sure that it is working properly as she puts each piece on. Periodically she looks around at the rest of the crew as she does this. Urfkgar regards his rope somewhat skeptically. He eyes the distance even more skeptically between the flying ship and the weapon platform. There is some grumbled Zantra, " A Zangali is at all times honorable. Honor is its own armor. We must destroy those who would destroy us." He proceeds to launch his rather large self at the platform, hoping for the best but still tied to the ship in case of the second to worst scenario. It's dubious that he has a back up plan for when the rope breaks. Urfkgar has apparently launched himself at a less than optimal angle in relation to the platform. The Phyrrian, meanwhile, has reoriented itself and closes on the platform again. Raisa twists to look back at McDowell and nods, "Not used to moving in these," she admits with a frown. "Don't think I like it. Feel too bulky." PRTR-001 realigns the freighter, trying to give Urfkgar a better angle. Over the commlink, he says: "Another shot, Urfkgar?" Looks like the Zangali had a plan B in the form of making the best of his massive failure in the plan A department short of rope breakage. He resorts to his tried and true shooting at the other guy method of problem solving as he orbits on a wide loop at the end of his tether. The advantage of zero-g movement goes to the guy with rockets on, obviously. The shooting things method may weigh more in the favor of Urf. McDowell gives a nod of acknowledgement to Raisa. "They aren't the most comfortable things," he agrees. "But the Ungstiri pretty much live in theirs." He then glances towards the Sivadian. "Doctor, how are you going with yours? I think they're straight forward and easy to put on... Just follow the labels on it." Alicia nods, "No problem," she says seeming to get hers on, if but a little slow with it, "Thank you," she adds with a smile. The Phyrrian hijacker descends once more onto the automated laser platform. It moves into position to start splicing back into the control hardware. Over the commlink, PRTR-001 says: "I have perhaps thirty seconds before that Phyrrian manages to bypass my platform authority. Chances are it will also lock me out. This will have unpleasant effects for the people on that planet and, ultimately, for us. So, I am not employing hyperbole when I say that everything relies on the next shot you fire." Raisa frowns, "No pressure riding on /that/ shot," she muses lightly, looking over to McDowell with a worried frown. Grunting over the commlink in his first audible response to PRTR-001, the Zangali continues his lazy swing at the end of his life line. He works his weapon to point at the hijacker type once more. A little pressure never hurt anyone except, hopefully, this Phyrrian with the Hermes style rocket boots. McDowell grimaces at PRTR's news, and then makes his way over to get Remi. Then slowly, he makes his way to Raisa, putting his arm around her. "If something happens," he says with a frown. "I want you to know that you and Remi are the most important things in my life. If we go, then we go out as a family." A glance towards the Doctor, and also a friendly smile. "You're on my payroll, so get over here. I'm sorry that I mightn't be able to keep that promise of getting you back to Joshua." For once, he actually crosses his fingers, before looking back to PRTR. "Can't you overcharge the coil on the platform and cause a surge?" It's not pretty, but it doesn't have to be. It just has to work. The Zangali's shot disrupts the Phyrrian's progress on the platform and sends it spinning back into space again. "Try to reach the platform again," PRTR-001 advises Urfkgar. Then he mutes the mic and glances back at McDowell. "We have need for this platform." And he leaves it at that, turning his attention back to the Zangali. Raisa leans in against McDowell, nodding. "Hey, you said yourself that we were getting out of this alive. So don't be so mushy yet!" Alicia moves closer to Brandon and Raisa as instructed, "It's alright. I know you tried," she says softly. McDowell gives a nod to PRTR. "If there's anything I can do from this side, please do let me know," he replies. He rests his head against Raisa's, smiling faintly. "We will, but I just wanted a mushy moment to get your mind off things." Then towards Alicia. "But if we get out of this, then I will certainly make sure I keep that promise." Then his attention trails back towards the view screen and Urf. The Zangali evens things up a bit by using the directional thrusters that his suit came with to try to approach the weapon platform, keeping an eye on its pesky previous occupant. He seems more than willing to give shooting the robot another go if the thing makes for his floating piece of space turf. "He made it," PRTR-001 informs the passengers as he observes Urfkgar's successful arrival at the platform. Over the commlink, he transmits: "Urfkgar, get to the external fire control panel. It has a big red button on it. I am feeding new coordinates to the platform via tightbeam." As he says this, the platform starts rotating again. This time, the turret is aiming toward the third moon. The Phyrrian hijacker, meanwhile, is starting to reorient itself. "Thank you, Mr. McDowell," Allie says, then breaths a sigh of relief as she hears that Urf made it. The Zangali scrambles to not loose his purchase on the weapon platform which, given time, he would likely proclaim to be Urfland. He doesn't have the luxury of spare time, though, because he is busy popping off some more shots at the hijacker type Phyrrian who has been causing him so much grief. Firing from the weapon platform at the oncoming 'bot seems to give him a major advantage over firing while arcing wildly through space. Next on his agenda is searching out the big, red button. For lack of better ideas, he starts his search near where the rocket wielding robot was working. Raisa waits in silence, cradling Remi in her arms gently. "Never a dull moment," she mumbles quietly, shaking her head. "You doing alright, Alicia?" Alicia nods, "I'm alright, are you alright?" she asks Raisa. Urf's shot not only keeps the Phyrrian hijacker at bay - it pierces the creature's metal shell, lances through the power core, and detonates it. The hijacker erupts in a spiraling cloud of metal, vapor, and dissipating energy. PRTR-001's voice comes over the commlink: "All right, Urfkgar. The turret is now in position. I hesitate to add further pressure, but our sensors detect dozens of incoming Phyrrians from the surface of that third moon. They are under the sway of the Overmind's twin. The turret is aimed at the core facility on the moon. So, we would all appreciate if you do not miss this shot." Raisa smiles thinly, "I'm doing alright... been a little bit better," she admits. "Determined to believe we're gonna get through this, though." In an anti-climatic moment, the Zangali just presses the button. He's probably just happy the exploded Phyrrian wasn't spiteful enough to cause any ruptures in his suit. In a sudden flare of either drama or desperation, he starts pressing the button repeatedly. If it's good once, it's got to be good as many times as he can press it before it blows up or something else bad happens. Alicia nods, "We will. I won't accept anything less," she states. "I've never given up before, I'm not about to now." This time, the crimson beam lances toward the Phyrrian-infested moon where the Athena made her final landing. With computer-assisted accuracy, the blast hammers right down the throat of the Overmind twin's core. As impressive as the mysterious silver-haired stranger's theatrics were in aiding the freighter's escape, this dwarfs it. The core explodes with a titanic eruption of energy, disintegrating nearby Phyrrians and Odarites and hurling landed starships like toys in all directions. The lake is vaporized with a hiss. The jungle is scorched and flattened. And the remains of the Athena get torn completely asunder and scattered into dust. Meanwhile, the dozens of Phyrrian launch vehicles leaping into orbit, now bereft of communication from the Overmind, go inert and tumble out of control through space. "Adequately done," PRTR-001 informs Urfkgar via commlink before guiding the freighter closer to the platform. "Boom stuff," agrees the Zangali from his platform of destruction and mayhem. After basking in the devastation caused, he spends a moment sizing up the platform and comparing it to the seized Odarite vessel. Giving a resigned grunt, he leaves his new favorite fake fight thingy behind, hauling himself back into the airlock on the cable. As he does that, he informs the comm channel, "Urf want thingy. No stuckeded. Need make thingy. Mosterer gooderer boom stuff all times. Mosterer gooderer marine all times need." ***THE END*** ---- Return to the year 3007. Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs 5d